The present invention relates to miniature devices which incorporate data displaying features. Moreover, the invention is further directed to the provision of an information processing and display system, which includes devices for the representation of textural and pictorial information and data, and which is adapted to project images onto a remote display surface. In addition thereto, the invention is directed to a method for utilizing miniature information processing devices which incorporate projectors for projecting data onto remote surfaces.
Upon occasion, it is difficult to be able to project images onto remote surfaces, such as screens, ceilings, walls or the like through the intermediary of miniature projecting devices, the latter of which may be in the nature of readily portable or easily carried arrangements.
Accordingly, pursuant to the present invention there is provided an information processing and image displaying system which may incorporate at least one or possibly a plurality of embedded or encapsulated data processing devices having a miniature display for watching this data. An embedded module of the system facilitates the projection of the data onto remote screens or surfaces, whereas furthermore, a control device may be provided and which is adapted to process data through a projector module so as to manipulate or control the quality of the display on the surface onto which the data or pictorial representation has been projected.
In order to achieve the foregoing, pursuant to the invention, the miniature object which is equipped with the information processing and playing system, may be a suitably small and portable article; for example, such as a PDA, a clock, a portable telephone incorporating a display screen, a web telephone, a smart telephone, a pager, a smart wallet, a smart key, a wrist watch or pocket watch, or the like among numerous other articles.
The embedded data processing device incorporates a projector module which may be equipped with a laser device for producing and projecting high-quality contrast images; and wherein a control device facilitates varying the image quality, intensity of colors, clarity and contrast through the intermediary of sensors which measure environmental or surrounding conditions. These conditions are, essentially, the presence of lighting proximate a projector module, lighting proximate a screen onto which the image is projected, and are additionally a measurement of wind, rain, distances from the screen and the projector, and the measurement of the boundary or confines of the screen.
Moreover, the control device may be equipped with a focusing system which facilitates the focusing of images on the screen, and may also incorporate a sub-system for the automatic regulation of image quality, intensity of colors, and image contrast depending upon data derived from the sensors which measure the environmental or surrounding conditions, such focusing is being adapted to be actuated in an automatic manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an information processing, and display system which may be embedded or encased in a miniaturized or small-sized portable article, and which is adapted to project high-quality data or pictorial representations onto a remote screen or surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system of the type described herein, wherein a control device is incorporated into the system for measuring environmental conditions, and which is able to vary image quality, intensity of colors, clarity and contrast of the projected display on a screen in response to data derived from sensors which are incorporated therein.
A still further object resides in the provision of a projector module which is incorporated into the information processing and display system which includes a laser device for producing high quality contrast images which are adapted to be projected onto a remote screen or surface.
Moreover, the invention is also directed to a method for utilizing a miniature device incorporating an embedded projector for projecting images onto a remote flat surface or objects.
Still another object arises in the provision of a method for utilizing the information processing and display system which incorporates a laser projector module for producing high quality contrast images, and a control device for regulating and varying the image quality, colors, clarity and contrast in correlation with sensorially detected environmental and surrounding conditions.